High school drama!
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: was going to make a middle school Drama, but this sounded more like a high school thing. this is a fanfiction between Gaara and my OC


**Alright, this is a Fanfic between Gaara and my OC. If you don't like it, then go jump in front of a Bullet train!(Just kidding, but try to be nice about it) Anyway R&R(Can be flames too, I don't mind)  
**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'_**Inner self or demon talking/thinking**_'

" Alright class, we have a new student." Kakashi said while opening his book.

" He or she?" Lee asked with a raised hand.

" She, and Sasuke, be nice to her." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

They heard a knock on the door. Everyone looked at Naruto, and he shrugged. Naruto got up from his seat and opened the door. A girl with a large stack of books was standing there. She came in and almost fell. Some of the books fell, and Naruto picked them up. The Girl walked to Kakashi's desk and put the books she hadn't dropped on the desk. She turned to Kakashi and snatched the book away from him.

" Dad, how many times do I have to tell you not to be reading these books?" She asked.

She looked like a complete nerd. Her glasses were thick, her clothes baggy, and her braces could blind you. She was teasing Kakashi with his own book. Moving it before he could get to it.

" Everyone, This is your new student and my daughter, Narkita Ahsiyuni." Kakashi said as he made another attempt to get his book back, only to meet air.

" Hey metal mouth, did you get separated from the metal plant?" Sasuke asked.

" Well at least I'm getting my teeth corrected Nas Mouth. What you need to do is stop do is eatin' on dem yellow crayons and start brushing with some Colgate." Narkita said.

" Sasuke, are you goin' to take that from her?" Sakura asked.

" You want some ice for that burn Sasuke?" Narkita asked with a laugh.

" I wasn't eatin crayons, I was eatin' an egg roll. I'm allergic to Colgate anyway." Sasuke said.

Then Kiba howled.

" She may be a nerd, but dang! Lil mama got skillz." Kiba said.

Just then Lee decided to yell. Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy. Narkita moved the book again, just when Kakashi almost had it.

" Narkita, please give me back my book." Kakashi begged.

" Wait until we get home." Narkita said while looking at a red head.

Kakashi saw this and decided to do something for her.

" Sabaku No Gaara." Kakashi said.

" Hn." The red head said and Narkita blushed.

" Will you be my daughter's escort?" Kakashi asks.

" Dad!" Narkita yelled as her blush tainted her caramel colored skin a little darker.

' _**Say yes boy! You see that blush she has? She likes ya.**_' Shukaku said.

Gaara looked at Narkita's face to see that it had gotten a little dark after her dad asked him the question. Gaara hid a smirk. This was going to be fun.

" Yes Kakashi-sensei I will. Seeing as teachers have to work later today." Gaara said making Narkita blush harder.

' _**Dang. Your dad really did let you catch a fine one.**_' Inumaru said.

' _Like he'd fall for a girl like me Inumaru. I mean come on lets face it, I'm uglier than Freddy Kroger.'_ Narkita thought as she put the book in her backpack.

The bell rung and she went out the door first. She made it as far as the double doors before Gaara caught up with her. She paid him no mind and walked out the school. She crossed the street and made a left at Konoha Lane, taking her to Suna Avenue.

" Where do you live?" Gaara asked her, not used to girls ignoring him.

" Twenty-four zero nine, Suna Avenue." She said.

" You're my new neighbor." Gaara said.

' _No way… I have to see him before, during, and after school?_' Narkita thought as they walked into her yard.

" See ya later Gaara-kun. Tomorrow, don't wait up on me okay?" she asked.

" Hn." Gaara said while walking away.

Narkita shook her head and opened the house door. She closed it and her brother's music started to blast. She covered her ears and ran up the stairs. She burst through her brother's room door and turned down the radio.

" Is there something wrong with your hearing?!" Narkita asked him.

" Na. I just wanted to see how loud it would go." He said.

" Well congrats to Damyo Ahsiyuni for being the dumbest brother in the world!" Narkita said.

" Someone called and said that your appointments are ready." Damyo said before Narkita went any farther.

Narkita's eyes widened.

" Come on, drive me to my appointments." Narkita said to Damyo.

Damyo smiled, grabbed his keys, grabbed Narkita, and went out the door into his car. Both he and Narkita got in and closed their car doors. Damyo drove off to her eye doctor first. That took about an hour, and Narkita came out in some black shade like glasses. They got back into the car and Damyo drove to the dentist. That took about three hours to get her braced off. When she came back out, she smiled, revealing perfect teeth. They got in the car and went to one of Damyo's girlfriend's favorite place, the mall. They both got out and went inside. Narkita took off her shady's shades and look around. They went to Street Smarts and got her thirteen different outfits. Every outfit in her three favorite colors: Red, Blue, and Black. Narkita had told Damyo that she only needed two new outfits at the most, but he insisted. That mall trip took a good three and a half hours. They loaded up the car and Damyo drove home. They unloaded the car, opened the house door, put the clothes in Narkita's room, and they both did Damyo's homework. That took a good four hours since Narkita's math wasn't any better at advanced geometry as her brother. Narkita went in her room, changed into her Dragon ball Z pajamas, courtesy of her brother and went straight to sleep. Kakashi came in her room, not to long after and sat on the edge of the bed. Kakashi stroked Narkita's hair. Knowing that she would lean into it.

' _If I didn't know any better, I'd say this isn't my daughter._' Kakashi thought as he stopped stroking her hair.

" Gaara." Narkita whimpered as she turned over.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. Then he smiled a masked smile. He moved her hair out the way and kissed her cheek.

" You Ahsiyuni Narkita, like Sabaku no Gaara." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked out of Narkita's room.

Four hours later, Narkita's alarm clock went off. Narkita groaned and shut it up. She sat up and stretched a little. She grabbed one of her new blue hoddie outfits, went into the bathroom, took a shower, came out, grabbed her back pack, and went out the door. She took out her schedule and looked over it.

" Let's see. First period: Gym. Teacher: Might Guy. Second period: AAP ELA. Teacher: Kakashi Hatake. Third period: MEGESS Math. Teacher: Ebisu. Lunch. Forth period: Health. Teacher: Tsunade Arina. Fifth period: AAP World History. Teacher: Azuma Sarutobi. Sixth period: AAP Science. Teacher: Iruka Umino." Narkita said as she made it to the school.

She went inside the school and looked for Gaara. She somehow found him through the maze of people.

" Gaara-kun." Narkita said as she grabbed his hand.

" Hn." Came his famous response.

Gaara turned around and his eyes widened. He had to do a double take. He couldn't believe his eyes. Narkita…

' _**She's looks so freakin fine. NOW, you know she likes you. Look at that cute blush.**_' Shukaku said.

" Gaara-kun, aren't we supposed to be in Gym now?" Narkita asked.

" Yeah." Gaara said while grabbing her hand.

He took her down some ramps and them to some double doors and stopped. They opened the doors and Gaara told her that Guy-sensei wanted everyone in "Gym clothes".

" Anyway. The Girl's locker room is here on your left. The boy's locker room is over there on the right." Gaara said while pointing in the directions.

Narkita nodded and went into the Girl's locker room to change. She was out in five minutes wearing a red t-shirt with blue shorts, showing her perfect legs. Then she saw Guy. She snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

" I'm enjoying my Youth Guy-sensei!" Narkita yelled.

" Glad to hear it Narkita-chan." Guy said as Narkita did a back flip off his back.

That's when everyone came in. Gaara came out of the Boy's locker room and glared at all the boys.

" Hey, who's the new girl?" Kiba asked.

" Hey Sexy mama." Sasuke said smoothly.

" Shut it Nas Mouth." Narkita said.

"Narkita?" Lee asked.

" Yeah. In the flesh." Narkita said while smiling.

Everyone's mouth fell wide open. Their eyes were as big as saucers.

" There is no way something that looked so bad, could turn out this good." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Guy slapped his head.

' _Don't say anymore Sasuke or you'll be sorry._' Gut thought as he saw a storm forming under Narkita's clam surface.

" Hey Shika-kun, are we still up for football today?" Narkita asked him.

" Yeah, sure." Shikamaru said to her with a yawn.

" Narkita did you hear me? I'm saying that you were ugly now you're sexy." Sasuke said.

By then Guy had called the nurse and told her to be ready for Sasuke to come in.

Narkita smiled and walked to Sasuke. She rubbed her hand across his face down to his shirt. Then she jacked him up.

" Keep insulting me, and you'll be taking a dirt nap." Narkita said in his ear before letting him down.

' _Did she just threaten me? Not all girls including Sakura can pull off looking sexy, mad, and still stand up to me all at once._' Sasuke thought while grabbing Narkita's arm.

' _**The Teme is hitting on our girls!**_' Shukaku yelled.

' _Girls?_' Gaara thought.

Sasuke put his mouth to Narkita's ear.

" Don't act like you don't like me. I know I like you. I know about your little problem. I know about your past." Sasuke whispered in her ear with a smirk.

' _How does he know about that?_' Narkita thought with wide eyes.

" Yeah I know. I know about that little incident that happened just recently actually. Now you cut yourself to get rid of the pain. Just let _me_ know when you want to get rid of the pain." Sasuke said.

' _**That's it. He just dug his Death bed!**_' Inumaru said as she raised Narkita's fist.

Not even a second later, Sasuke was on the ground with a bleeding nose. He got up and scrambled to the nurse's office. Narkita looked at Gaara and saw that he was smiling.

" Okay everyone. We are going to be playing Basketball. The boys are going to play first for fifteen minutes, then the girls will play for fifteen minutes." Guy said as everyone said on the bleachers.

' _I hate Basketball._' Narkita thought.

" Okay Shirts: Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Kankuro. Skins: Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto." Guy said.

The Skins took their shirts off, and all the girls blushed. Narkita looked at Shikamaru and wondered how in the world he had lean muscles when he was so lazy. Next she looked at Naruto. He wasn't as muscled as Shikamaru, but he still looked good. Next was her cousin Neji. She knew that he worked out, but he wasn't overly muscled. Last was Gaara. It was bad enough that she was blushing when she was looking at Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. As soon as she looked at Gaara, she was sure that she was almost red. She turned around and helped everyone fan her cousin Hinata, because she had fainted. They paid no attention when Guy had told the boys to begin. However they did see when Naruto had passed Neji the ball for the alleyoop. Here's what Narkita figured out about Gaara's team: Naruto was good at any type of pass, no matter what the conditions were. Neji was good at dunking at any time. Shikamaru had great handling with the ball. Gaara was good at stealing, even better at shooting three pointers. Guy blew the whistle. The score was shirts: 36. Skins:56.

" Alright that's game. Skin's win." Guy said.

Narkita stood up and smiled.

" Skin's win, but Shirts don't suck. But Next time I wish you luck!" Narkita yelled with a back flip.

" I didn't know we had a cheerleader." Naruto said as the boys sat down.

" Alright, for the girls. Shirts: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Skins: Hinata, Narkita, and Temari." Guy said as the girls stood up.

The skins took off their shirts. Gaara already knew what Temari and Hinata hid under their shirts. When he looked at Narkita he almost, no wait, he did drop his water bottle, and he heard several others clatter along with his. Narkita wasn't as big as Ino or as small as Hinata in fact she was in the middle, which was perfect for him.

" Guy-sensei, may I warm up?" Narkita asked.

" Yes you may, and I know you mean dance." Guy said.

" Watch me super soak these boys. Watch me super soak these boys. Watch me super soak these boys. Watch me super soak these boys." Narkita said while doing the super soak.

" Alright now start." Guy said while giving Temari the ball.

Temari played a nice game of cat and mouse with Sakura until she was boxed in. Temari threw the ball to Narkita which sent Ino running towards her. Narkita did the _Too hot_, _Beggie Little_, and _ Off da Heezy_ on Ino. She knew the shot clock was going to run out so she shot it from half court and made it. Gaara noticed that in the time that the girls were playing that his sister Temari was good at stealing and rebounds. Hinata was good at dunks like her cousin and at short distance shots. Narkita was good at blocking, and you'd have to be blind to not know that she was good at Tricks. Guy blew the whistle when the score was Shirts: 12. Skin: 36.

" Alright looks like the female skins win." Guy said.

" Yeah! We won!" Narkita said while doing four round offs and a split.

" Narkita, I didn't know that you could do a split." Guy said.

" I can't." Narkita said with a strained voice.

Hinata and Temari ran over to Narkita and helped her up. They put Narkita between Shino and Neji. Everyone looked at Narkita and could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Then Narkita laughed it off. She told everyone it didn't hurt and she went into the girls' locker room.

" I wish Narkita was my girlfriend." Naruto said as soon as Narkita was inside the locker room.

" She's our baby cousin." Shino and Neji said at the same time.

" And she's my girlfriend." Gaara growled.

" Okay, okay. Shino and Neji's baby cousin, Gaara's girl." Naruto said while shrinking back from their anger.

" Shino-kun, Neji-kun, are you two messing with Naruto-kyuubi again?" Narkita asked, knowing why Naruto was whining.

" No, why would I want to mess someone who kills bugs?" Shino said to her.

" And a Loser at that." Neji said to her.

Narkita hit both her cousins on the head.

" Why'd you do that for?" They asked while holding their heads.

" Because, you know how I am around you guys when you pick on Naruto-kyuubi." Narkita said with some venom in her voice.

" Narkita, what's your second period?" Gaara asked as he walked to her( he had backed up and didn't want to catch her in her fire.)

" Dad's class." Narkita answered while tugging her cousins' ears.

" Come on, and let them go." Gaara said while grabbing her free hand and walking to Kakashi's class.

They walked inside the classroom and didn't see Narkita's dad, but they did see Sasuke's older brother and Narkita's older brother.

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while walking in with a bloody nose still.

" Kakashi couldn't be here today, so Damyo and I were asked to come." Itachi answered as all the other students came in with Gaara and Narkita.


End file.
